


Playing House

by Hadelli



Series: RealEstate!Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Klaine Hiatus Madness, M/M, real-estate klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie star Blaine Anderson finally finds the time to look for a new home. Real estate agent Kurt Hummel is only too happy to assist him. </p>
<p>Alternative First Meeting, written for the klaine hiatus madness on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this article: http://www.celebdigs.com/celebrities/darren_criss/darren_criss_buys_los_angeles_starter_home_real_estate_photos_061413.php
> 
> Since then I couldn’t stop thinking about a real-estate-Klaine-first-meeting. And since it fit with the Klaine Hiatus Madness theme of the day…
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was in-between shooting for the new movie he was starring in that Blaine finally found the time to look for a new house. His friends had been bugging him to finally move to a bigger place since he was now a super-important, drool-worthy, internationally known celebrity (Sam’s words, not his). He actually liked his two-bedroom apartment but when his manager started nagging him as well (“think about what it does to your image if you continue to live like a teenage student”), he had caved and let his PA Katie make an appointment with one of the better known real estate agencies.

What had followed were a thousand questions Katie had to fill out for him in some what-kind-of-property-are-you-looking-for-form. It had been exhausting. And that had been before he had even _seen_ any houses.

Since then, he had been sent multiple exposés of expensive and way too big mansions that Blaine did not want to live in under any circumstances. The thing was, most of the time, Blaine actually still felt like a teenage student and he _liked_ his apartment. He was only 20; it wasn’t like he needed to settle down or anything.

Sometimes, Blaine detested being famous. But then he met fans. Or got to sing. Or dance. Or act. So he sucked it up and picked a few of the houses that weren’t too huge to actually have a look at.

Two days later, he met with the real estate agent. And immediately regretted not having accepted the offer to see any of the properties before. Or going to the office to answer all these pesky questions about floor work and fire places and balconies and verandas in person.

Because the guy was incredibly handsome. Movie-star handsome. (And Blaine would know; he was working with them on a daily basis.)

“Good morning”, Handsome-Blue-Eyes greeted him with a smile and reached out to shake Blaine’s hand. “My name is Kurt Hummel; I’ve been in contact with your.. PA?”

Blaine shook himself out of his reverie and took Kurt’s offered hand. “Yes, Katie, yes. Um, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Blaine. Anderson. Blaine Anderson.”

He chuckled awkwardly and asked himself why he could only ever be charming when he was performing and never in real life.

Kurt only smiled broader and scrunched his nose in a way that should not have been as cute as it was. “I know. The pleasure’s all mine, _believe_ me. You were amazing in “A Lover’s Affair”.”

Blaine watched fascinated as Kurt blushed. Kurt, who wasn’t looking at him but at their hands, which were still clasped since Blaine _hadn’t let go yet_. He dropped his hand and blushed himself and really, was this some kind of rom-com he hadn’t known he had been cast for?

  
“Shall we look at the property?” Kurt Blue-eyes asked and nodded to the entry-way. Blaine agreed more enthusiastically than was probably appropriate and followed Kurt to the door. Kurt, who was already talking a-mile-a-minute while Blaine had just been staring dumbly at his ass in those really, really tight jeans.

“-in 2003, so it’s still fairly new. I believe it was Ryan Gosling who had it built. The gate will give you privacy so you’re pretty shielded from paparazzi and the like. The security system was installed just last years since the old one was a bit outdated. You have cameras on all entryways, which means there are also some cameras in the backyard. You can access the house with just your fingerprint. No forgetting the key or anything. Let me just-“

Kurt typed in some kind of code and pressed his index finger on the little pad next to the door. It opened with a small beep and Kurt smiled and waved Blaine inside.

The next 20 minutes were spent walking through the three bedrooms, the generous living room and even bigger dining area. Kurt was explaining all the details and Blaine had no idea if they were important or not, floor heating, brand-new A-C, self-cleaning windows, whatever that meant.

When they were standing in the kitchen, Kurt was actually gushing and Blaine stared at him instead of at the different over-the-top kitchen appliances.

“The house was renovated when the last tenant moved out; he was some kind of rock star and left the property in a questionable state. Both the oven and the stove work with gas, which makes for _amazing_ cooking if that’s something you enjoy. And the fridge actually-“

“You totally want to move in here, don’t you?” Blaine interrupted amusedly when Kurt’s voice got higher and higher and the words were flying faster and faster.

Kurt promptly snapped his mouth shut and blushed furiously.

“Sorry”, he apologized, looking at the ground. Blaine wanted to kick himself.

“No! No, I didn’t mean- it was nice. Adorable, actually.”

And again, they were both blushing and Blaine would roll his eyes at himself but he didn’t want to fulfill every cliché in this rom-com.

Kurt cleared his throat. “I- I like cooking. I get excited when I see all these great kitchens’. Mine is kind of small and I- well. Get over-enthusiastic. I’m sorry if I’m being unprofessional.”

He quirked one side of his mouth upwards and shrugged his shoulders a little.

“You weren’t”, Blaine assured him. “Really, it’s nice to see that some people are still excited about something else than which celebrity is sleeping with which.. Not that that’s bad”, he rushed to say when he saw Kurt bite his lip and look to the ground. “I do it all the time. And I know some of these people. But- well, I get excited about bow ties and am constantly made fun of, so, you know, I respect enthusiasm.”

When had he become so _lame_? But Kurt was looking at him again, smiling hesitantly. “Well, it’s a great kitchen. If you decide to rent or buy this place, and the owner let me know both options are absolutely fine with him, you will have great evenings in here, cooking or baking or having friends over.”

Blaine nodded and looked along the counter. He could imagine it clearly; coming home after a long day of shooting, Kurt in this very kitchen, flitting around and finishing the last touches of their dinner… and now he was apparently not only in a rom-com, but in a 50’s-rom-com.

This time, Blaine did roll his eyes at himself and shook his head slightly to get these stupid fantasies out of his head.

Kurt was still looking at him, wearing a dreamy expression. When he noticed Blaine’s questioning gaze, he cleared his throat again and said “Shall we move on? You’ve still got to see the backyard and pool.”

Blaine nodded mutely and followed Kurt to the back of the house.

The garden really was beautiful; there was no question to it. Blaine took everything in before his eyes zoomed in on the whirlpool that was in a secluded corner.

“Oh, wow, when you said pool I thought, like, swimming pool. This is so much better!”

Kurt laughed and followed him over to the whirlpool. “I agree. More things I get enthusiastic about. The owner thought it would be a good idea to have it installed to raise the worth of the property, everything you see here will stay here unless you say otherwise.”

Blaine whistled lowly. “Uuh, Sam would _love_ this”, he mumbled and Kurt looked at him sharply. Blaine didn’t understand why he was looking so crestfallen for a moment before a wicked grin took over his face.

“You do realize that I now have secret in-tell I could sell to the press, right? Because as far as I know, there was no boyfriend ever mentioned in the tabloids.”

At his slight teasing, Blaine’s eyes widened dramatically. “Oh! Oh, no, no, you have absolutely nothing on me since Sam is just my best friend. Who will try to move in with me, I’m sure, but he’s straight, so, you know. No boyfriend. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Maybe he should mention that he did not have a boyfriend in case Kurt hadn’t caught on to this little fact?

Kurt grinned and looked strangely satisfied.

“Too bad. I could have made a fortune, I’m sure. Concentrated on my studies instead of working for my aunt.”

Blaine cocked his head, intrigued. “So you’re not a real real estate agent?”  
  
Kurt laughed and his eyes crinkled adorably. “I am showing you the house, I know what I’m talking about. But it’s not the profession I would choose to work in. It’s just something to support me through college.”

Blaine leaned against the pool, so incredibly glad that Kurt was sharing personal information with him. And he was probably the best real estate agent there was since Blaine was pretty sure he could sell a dingy little hut to him and Blaine would fall in love with it. Or maybe just project his rapidly growing crush onto it.

“What would be your chosen profession, then? What are you studying?”

Luckily, it seemed like Kurt was in no hurry to close his sales talk. “Fashion”, he answered, and giggled when Blaine immediately took a closer look at his outfit. Like he would miss an opportunity to gawk at this body.

“I should have guessed”, he grinned charmingly and Kurt laughed some more, clearly delighted by the implied compliment.

And then they were just staring at each other. It was Kurt who finally looked down and shuffled his designer boots on the ground before looking up again.

“So. You know. I was thinking. I mean, I don’t even know if you like this house, or if you want me to show you some more. And you’re probably really busy, what with the movie and the life of being a celebrity and all, but if you’re interested, maybe we could, sometime-“

And Blaine simply could not watch Kurt fumble anymore. And maybe he also wanted to tell their grandchildren that he had been the hero that had manned up and asked their grandpa out on a date.

“I’m really interested!” he interrupted stupidly and much less heroic than he had hoped. “In the property, I mean. And- well, if you are maybe also interested, we could maybe go out sometime? Just for coffee, or some dinner, maybe?”

Kurt beamed at him and grinned bashfully. “I would love that.”

And maybe he did not buy the house. Maybe he stayed in his apartment, in the hope that one day, he and Kurt would find a place where they could live together.

And they did.


End file.
